


The origin of solar flares; Myth of Icarus and Helios

by ID_Rivera



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: English translation, M/M, Poetry, alternative ending to the icarus tale, critique appreciated, eros's shenanigans, minor mentions of Thanatos and Poseidon, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ID_Rivera/pseuds/ID_Rivera
Summary: Icarus is saved by HeliosEros does what Eros does bestSolar flares are made from love UwU
Relationships: Helios/Icarus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The origin of solar flares; Myth of Icarus and Helios

**Author's Note:**

> This work is an english translation of :https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801256

Icarus, from hubris he fell, 

fell from the sky to the sea

From melted wings of wax he fell

like an angel from the sky 

To the cold waters of the sea below. 

But Thanatos never claimed the young soul.

Helios, Titan god of the sun,

rider of the flaming carriage, 

his attention caught by the youth. 

The youth fascinated by Sol's splendor, 

was saved by the brilliant god

before he was devoured by Poseidon's blue waves. 

Curious the god was, 

curious about the youth who flew towards the sun, 

close to his heat, too close. 

He carried Icarus back to the sky

in his flaming carriage. 

Back to the clouds with him. 

But the god did not know 

that Eros was close by. 

He aimed his golden arrow at Helios. 

Shot through the heart, 

shot by Cupid's arrow, 

and filled with passion. 

The youth awoke in the clouds, 

higher than he could ever hope to reach. 

With wings of brilliant flames

like Helios's great carriage. 

And the great Titan was there 

to greet the youth. 

Like the majestic phoenix,

instead of ashes, wax. 

The youth was made anew

with the sweet Nectar of ambrosia. 

His wings burning brilliantly

like the burning passion of the god. 

The second arrow of Eros, 

right through the youth's chest. 

Golden passion burst between the two, 

tied by the strings of the Fates' they were. 

Icarus flew until he fell, 

and the Titan god fell for him. 

But the youth could not stay still, 

not even with Cupid's arrow. 

Ecstatic, with his new wings he flew, 

Flew through the nearly infinite sky, 

high and low. 

And the passionate Helios followed his embers. 

Sparks flew with their touches

And when Helios got ahold of him

burning passion burst between them, 

hot like fire, intimate and warm. 

Solar bursts of passion and hubris

A burning passion higher than the sky itself. 

To this day, 

Icarus flies at Helios's side

And when they share their love

the sun explodes with passions. 

Sparks of hot fire. 

A burning golden flame of passion and hubris.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in Spanish for a sort of Spanish writing contest in my school, I only did it for the 50 points


End file.
